horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red star Revoltion
The Res star Revolution is the name given to the second Crusader and his group of allies. NOTE: Jason has his own page. Back to index Kate Sa A former freedom fighter against the corrupt patriarch Gisborn, Kate Sa joined Jason and the Red star Revolution, acting as its conscious and forming a close relationship with Jason, eventually engaging and marrying him. When in combat, Kate focused on accuracy and footwork, becoming a formidable opponent. The green bladed phsaeblad Kate wielded was originally constructed and used by Fredrick, before being given to Elanor and, with Fredrick's permission, given to Kate as a gift. Owing to the culture she grew up in, Kate had a last name, unlike most Eternals. One of Jason and Kate's (and by extension, Fredrick and Elanor's) relatives descendants was Thomas Sa, who would also serve as an Allie to a Crusader. S.K.I.D A genetically created solder, S.k.i.d originally served with Fredrick, before being assigned to watch over and later serve under Jason. Eventually, S.k.i.d convinced three of his "brothers" (K.i.d, J.o.b.e & B.o.e) to join the Red star Revolt, although B.o.e eventually turned traitor. This contingent of ground solders (later joined by another "brother" and "sister" R.a.y & Y.a.r.d) served the Revolution well, making up the backbone of Jason's group. Out of all of the SKID's (the general name for the genetically created solders, which S.k.i.d adopted as his own.) only S.k.i.d wielded a phaseblade, and even then only very rarely. It was of standard make and produced a light blue blade. Wryven Her real name and family line lost to time, Wryven was a false name given to the young girl inducted into the Assassins guild. Growing up in the brutal Guild along side her brother, Wryven was eventually assigned to take down Jason (by now the Guilds greatest foe) by her own brother, who was already second in command of the Guild and disappointed in his sisters comparatively slow advancement. When she failed, Wryven was unceremoniously kicked out of the Guild. Seeking revenge and felling lost, Wryven fell in with the very people she was supposed to kill, eventually joining the Red Star Revolt all together,although she only very rarely joined them on missions, preferring to work solo. During her time as an Assassin, Wryven wielded a standard red bladed phaseblade (the Assassins guild gaining the plans of the weapons via a deal with the War droid Empire.) and a hilt that was little more than a cylinder. However, as a member of the Red Star Revolt she drastically changed her weapons aesthetics as a sign of independence from the Guild, although it retained its red blade. J.O.B.E The most distinctive personality of the Skid's, aside from S.K.I.D himself. A consistently sour and sarcastic but loyal supporter of the Crusaders and the Red Star Revolution. B.O.E's betrayal hit Jobe particularly hard, as the two were something akin to twins. Unlike his other brothers and sister, who remained on Journey World after the Revolution's success, Jobe retired with Skid and became an honorary member of the Noble/Sa family. Wryven and Jobe connected as the two least idealistic and outspoken members of the Revolution and entertained the idea of starting a relationship, although they ultimately just remained friends. As previously mentioned, he did not use a Phaseblade of any kind.